Gred and Forge Adventures
by TheGrayHatter
Summary: Just your average crazy crack fanfiction using Harry Potter characters or as far as an average crack fanfiction could be..


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, Harry Potter books, or Harry Potter movies. They all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Very first fanfiction ,like ever, so isn't very good. Not beta'd either..

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts school of Witchcrack and Wazupdry that two students by the names of Gred and Forge were bored. Which was never a good thing. So they went in search of someone to prank.

While walking in the hallway they happened to walk upon Draco and Harry. Harry was being his normal emo self while Draco was prancing around like a unicorn praising pureblood supremacy. "How's it-," started Gred. "going Harry?" finished Forge. "Nothing much, just trying to survive this school year and also suppress my homosexual feeling for Draco," Harry replied gloomily. Draco then shouted out "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS," and pranced away.

The two still bored students walked off to go to outside when all of a sudden they heard a rap beat. Neville and Hagrid were having a rap contest! Dean Thomas shouted into his wand, "In this corner is Hagrid the Caretaker, a teacher teaching at the school of Hogwarts and this is his first RAP BATTLE! Give him a warm WELCOME! Everyone was quiet. Even the crickets were quiet. Dean looked around awkwardly and mumbled, "And in this corner is MC Nev, who's already won like a bajillion rap battles already since he's so awesome." THE CROWD WENT WILD! A girl screamed that she wanted his babies and a guy yelled, "Me too!" MC Nev pointed at them, cooly smirking, and saying thank you smoothly.

The two competitors flipped a sickle to see who went first, eventually leading to Hagrid to go first. Dean called for silence and counted down from 3 to 1 to begin and thus starting the battle.

"_I'm Hagrid and I'm massive too, half wizard half giant and more than half the man you'll ever be ya tool. Handin' out homework like nobody's business. People faintin', cause the can't handle all dis,"_ rapped Hagrid, ending his rap.

Nev then started to rap, "_Yo, I'm MC Nev, rapping hardcore and getting head. From the ladies and the dudes, cause i ain't got nothin' against gays too. passin' classes, passin' dope too cause i be gettin high in herbology fool."_

"M'kay, now when I point to a person I want you to scream as loud as ya can if ya like their raps." Dean then pointed to Hagrid and yet again there was silence, then a massive sequence of boos. Hagrid flipped his beard, walking off the stage, muttering that they were all just haters and haters made him famous. Dean pointed to Nev and everyone went crazy! A couple of thongs were thrown on stage and boxers made it up there too. Filch, who was standing there randomly, creepily picked all the undies up, shoving them in his pocket and quickly walking off.

* * *

><p>Gred and Forge walked off a little more traumatized than before the rap battle and in the way of the Great Hall for dinner. The pair went to sit by Hermione and Ron who were already there. Hermione was looking in disgust at Ron who was eating while trying to force his views on her that she shouldn't talk to other boys besides him. "Boys only want to use you Hermione! Stop being so selfish and love meh! She turned her head and didn't love him back just because I don't like that pairing.<p>

After eating they all went to go back to their dormitories when they saw that instead of Harry and Draco hexing each other, THEY WERE MAKING OUT! Hermione took out a camera and took a picture fangirling and said, "I ship it so hard, this picture is so going on Tumblr." Ron looked suspiciously around before jumping in front of Hermione doing kung fu positions while hissing no touchie protectively. She shoved him out of the way to run to her laptop she somehow got to work at Hogwarts. Ron walked of rejected.

The long, long day tired Gred and Forge out leaving them thoroughly traumatized and just wanting sleep. Before they left Gred called out, "Make sure to-," "-Use protection," finished Forge and they trudged off to their dormitories.


End file.
